Sisyphe
by Regan MacDougal
Summary: Où l'on est à jamais prit au piège de nos histoires passées.


« Théo. »

Elle avait l'air surprise, le souffle un peu court, pourtant elle savait bien qu'ils avaient rendez-vous.

« Tracey. »

Il la détailla rapidement : elle décolorait ses cheveux, maintenant, et la couronne plus claire à l'orée de ses iris avait prit une teinte un peu verte. Les os étaient plus saillants qu'auparavant, les traits de son visage, plus affirmés. Pourtant, il se disait qu'elle n'avait pas changé. Toujours cette petite fossette, au coin de la bouche, ce grain de beauté au milieu de sa joue et celui qu'il devinait à la naissance de sa poitrine.

Elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer puis le guida jusqu'au salon.

« Ça ressemble beaucoup à ce que tu avais avant », dit-il en avançant dans la pièce.

Son regard balayait avidement chaque détail de l'endroit, avide de recueillir quelques indices concernant la vie de son habitante. En effet, elle avait conserver quelques meubles qui lui venaient d'un grand oncle Suédois. Elle avait toujours eut une passion pour la culture nordique, aussi bien en matière de décoration que de musique. Lui trouvait ça un peu étrange, comme endroit où placer son intérêt, mais avait toujours apprécié le confort, la fausse simplicité et la clarté de ses intérieurs.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup changé. »

Si le ton était neutre, lui savait quel reproche s'y cachait. Il pouvait entendre le « moi » acide qui aurait du suivre ses mots mais prit le parti d'ignorer la pique, et poursuivit son inventaire des lieux. Des modules d'étagères en bois clair par-là, une enfilade de suspensions aux allures industrielles ici, des plaids en peaux qu'il savait fausses sur le canapé, le tout formait un ensemble hétéroclite qu'il devinait finement étudié. Si ce n'était pas le sien, il devait reconnaître qu'elle avait du goût.

Après un moment, il dut se résoudre à cesser son passage en revue et reporta son regard sur son hôte. Elle était restée sur le pas de la porte, se sentant étrangère dans sa propre maison. Se rendant compte du ridicule de la situation, elle lui fit un sourire gêné et passa derrière le bar d'une démarche qui se voulait assurée.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? J'ai du thé de noël. »

Il fit comme si cette déclaration ne le ramenait pas à bon nombre de souvenirs et hocha la tête alors qu'elle mettait de l'eau à chauffer. Il s'assit sur le canapé après l'avoir inspecter inutilement alors qu'elle s'affairait derrière le comptoir, heureuse d'avoir quelque chose à faire de ses mains.

Elle retira les cuillères à thé des tasses, estimant que le mélange avait assez infusé, se saisit des hanses en céramique puis rejoignit son invité.

« Comment va ta femme ?

- _Ta femme_. Pourquoi es-tu obligée d'agir comme si elle était une étrangère ? Vous étiez amie, toutes les deux.

- Je suppose que j'aurais préférée qu'elle le soit. Une étrangère, je veux dire. Et me rappeler qu'elle a été mon amie n'est pas exactement le meilleur moyen de plaider en sa faveur. »

Il soupira bruyamment, pour lui signifier qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas son assentiment. Quand bien même il savait avoir sérieusement déconné.

Parler de Daphné la ramenait toujours à une question qu'elle s'était posée quand son ex amant et son ex amie avait commencé à se voir. Qu'est ce qui était le plus difficile, dans une rupture ? La douleur de la césure en elle même, ou bien de savoir que la place que l'on avait prit dans la vie de l'autre serait ensuite reprise par autrui ? Elle avait le sentiment d'avoir eu une relation si privilégiée avec lui. Ils avaient acquis une telle connaissance de l'autre, étant capables d'appréhender leurs réactions mutuelles, de se comprendre à travers un geste, un regard, un soupire. Il lui avait tout dit de lui, et ce qu'il avait tu pendant un temps, elle l'avait deviné. Ils se complétaient, s'équilibraient au moins autant qu'ils se heurtaient l'un à l'autre. Et si elle avait été privée de ce rapport si passionnelle, de cette relation si intense, elle voulait qu'aucune autre ne puisse y goûter. D'autant moins une amie qui avait été témoin de leur bonheur.

Et même si elle avait depuis elle aussi refait sa vie, au côté d'un homme bon qui l'apaisait, elle s'accrochait encore à leur histoire, elle s'y agrippait sans comprendre, avec une hargne douloureuse. Elle avait finit par conclure que ce genre d'histoire n'était pas faite pour durée, quand bien même l'amour lui ne cessait jamais tout à fait.

Elle regretta d'avoir mit sur le tapis son épouse en premier lieu elle n'était plus en droit de lui faire des crises. Même si elle n'était pas sûre de parvenir un jour à se contrôler face à lui. Quelque part, il avait un don pour faire ressortir le pire d'elle-même. Elle avait même des défauts qui ne se manifestaient qu'en sa présence.

C'était entre autre pour ça qu'ils s'étaient séparés. Et avaient convenu de ne plus se revoir. Ils savaient tous les deux que jamais rien de bon ne pourraient sortir d'une quelconque relation entre eux.

Alors pourquoi revenir sur cette décision et se donner rendez-vous aujourd'hui ? Le manque, la nostalgie ? Ils avaient toujours été là, alors ils avaient bien dû apprendre à composer avec. Non, vraiment, elle se demandait encore ce qui l'avait poussé à l'attendre un midi devant la maison d'édition dans laquelle elle travaillait, sur le chemin de Traverse. Ça ne pouvait pas avoir été sous l'impulsion du moment, il avait du se renseigner sur son travail, sur ses horaires.

« Je vais chercher du miel. », annonça-t-elle en quittant son fauteuil comme si elle avait été montée sur des ressorts.

Lorsqu'elle regagna sa place, un lourd pot à la main, elle retrouva Théo le nez dans sa collection de vinyles et CD. Il semblait chercher quelque chose. Intuition qui se confirma lorsqu'il se retourna en brandissant Walk on the Wild Side, un Best Of datant de 2006.

« Je me demandais si tu l'aurais. J'ai pensé à toi quand il est sorti. »

Elle esquissa un sourire avant de le rejoindre. Elle s'empara lentement du boîtier, les yeux rivés sur l'objet et leur main qui se frôlèrent dans l'échange. Elle releva la tête avec brusquerie et lui demanda d'une voix timide :

« Tu veux l'écouter ? »

Il acquiesça d'un vif hochement de tête et l'observa gagner son ordinateur dans lequel elle inséra le disque puis allumer l'enceinte branchée au portable. Il fut frappé de vertige quand il ressentit le besoin longtemps enfouit de plonger son nez dans son cou.

C'était surprenant après autant d'année, autant de gêne accumulée ou de crainte dissimulée à l'idée de se croiser, se retrouver face à face, seul à seul, sans savoir quoi se dire. Et pourtant.

Il s'approcha en de grandes enjambées mal-assurées, fléchissant un peu la tête, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle étouffa un rire résigné, triste, croisa le vert de ses yeux et baissa le menton en signe d'accord. Il franchit alors les quelques centimètres qui les séparait encore et s'empara de ses mains, guidant l'une jusqu'à son épaule et gardant l'autre au creux de la sienne. Elle se colla un peu à lui, surprise de voir à quelle vitesse tout lui revenait : son odeur, les aspérités de sa peau, sa chaleur et les sensations qu'elle éprouvait à ses côtés. Le corps n'oubliait pas, et malgré leur maladresse, il retrouvait bien vite les habitudes d'autrefois.

Un frisson lui échappa quand ses doigts caressèrent son dos à travers le tissu, remontant de ses reins et s'arrêtant à sa taille.

Ils se balancèrent lentement d'une jambe à l'autre, dans une danse à mi chemin entre le slow et la valse, le regard rivé dans celui de l'autre. Le sien était agité, tourmenté elle voyait trop de chose y défiler. Comme un miroir de ses propres pensées. Un symbiose mensongère, en quelque sorte. Et dans les méandres qu'il lui renvoyait, elle ne savait distinguer ce qui primait.

À quoi bon s'interroger sur ses désirs quand elle même était perdue.

Elle fléchit sous l'intensité de son regard, détourna la tête et appuya sa joue contre son épaule, celle-là même qu'elle agrippait de ses doigts crispés. Elle tentait de maîtriser sa force, la tension dans sa main. En réalité, elle avait le sentiment de s'y accrocher comme on se cramponne à une bouée. Il était son salut et sa perte, mais il n'avait pas à le savoir.

Le poids des souvenirs l'engourdissait ils jaillissaient brutalement comme autant de coups portés au cœur. Les images se formaient dans le désordre, mêlant les moments heureux, légers, à ceux plus douloureux qui avaient rythmés leur histoire. Mordant sa lèvre, elle ferma les yeux, comme si ce geste pouvait couper court au fil de ses pensées. Elle aurait voulu oublier autant qu'elle souhaitait se rappeler de tout.

Il s'immobilisa alors. Après un instant de flottement, il dénoua leur main et son pouce retraça la courbe d'un bras puis d'une épaule, jusqu'à s'emparer de sa gorge. Il y exerça une petite pression et elle obéit à sa demande silencieuse, quittant le contact rassurant de son tee-shirt pour relever la tête et ancrer son regard dans le sien.

.

.

.

_On ne sait pas grand chose, mais il me semble que dans la vie, on ne connaît jamais toute l'histoire._


End file.
